


我说“好啊” 16

by vikingalana



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 宇龙 - Freeform, 朱一龙 - Freeform, 白宇 - Freeform, 白居 - Freeform, 白朱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikingalana/pseuds/vikingalana





	我说“好啊” 16

16.  
朱一龙这天的状态不太好，疲劳积累得太多，已经不是自己努力调节就能调得过来的程度，身体失去了支撑人正常运转的能力，他们今天才刚玩了两局，还都不到决赛圈，已经适应了的游戏画面就又重新让他头晕目眩地恶心起来。  
他们在相邻的两座城市工作，这两天没有双人采访，也就没必要抽出空特地见个面。白宇今天话痨得比平时更卖力了，可能是察觉到他精神不济，看人家不怎么搭理自己就喊哥哥，“哥哥过来，给你点急救包”，“哥这个三级头你捡一下”，“哥哥上车”，“哥，救我。”

“救救我。”

朱一龙眼前模糊了起来，像人极度困倦的时候，眼睛连聚焦都嫌累，白宇的声音在他耳边响着，耳机贴得太紧，那声音像是直接要顺着血液灌进他心脏里。他一个晃神间被谁打中了，然后白宇似乎让他等着，等他去救他，他努力凝住目光想看清屏幕，头却因此刺痛得更厉害，眼前有白光闪着，白宇的角色似乎跑过来救他，而他想起对方第一次过来找他吃饭的样子。  
他腾出只手捏太阳穴，却没有任何缓解的作用，朱一龙突然剧烈咳嗽起来，停也停不下，胸口一阵阵恶心，终于没忍住干呕出声。  
白宇慌了，他说哥，你怎么了。你生病了吗？朱一龙还是咳嗽着，他把压迫着耳朵的耳机摘下来扔在一边，白宇焦急的声音传了出来：“哥，龙哥，你说句话呗？”  
“等你咳嗽完说句话行吗？”  
“你到底是怎么回事……自己行吗？”  
“我帮你给你助理打个电话？”  
“哥哥您别不搭理我啊。”  
“你……”  
“朱一龙！”

他直接关了电脑。

朱一龙挣扎着关了房间的灯，他闭上尚未适应黑暗的眼睛，将空调关了，很快炎夏夜晚的湿热就卷土重来，外面似乎下起了雨，雨来得迅疾，滴答滴答的声响穿过关得严严实实的窗户敲打着他的鼓膜，他不知道听到的是哪一年的雨声。  
朱一龙微微蜷缩着侧躺在床上，希望借此减轻头疼的程度。可他失败了，几分钟前对白宇的故意忽视此时蓦地让他心里涌起难以言喻的后悔，带着报复翻倍地回报给他。有什么想法说出来就好了，说不出口的想法就自己消化掉，自己纠结再迁怒对方是最差劲的，他混乱地想着，其实本来也没打算无视他的，不知道为什么就变成了那样，或许是因为白宇在人前人后对他都是那样理所当然的亲密，理所当然得仿佛全然问心无愧一般。

朱一龙在休息不好身体极端疲惫的时候会发低烧，虽然持续时间很短，但症状一点都不轻。他的眼睛发酸发热，身上又疼又冷，房间里温度很高，简直是冰火交加。他在轰鸣的雨声里似乎听到熟悉的脚步声、轻而急切的敲门声，他在混沌中去开了门，看见一路淋湿到胸口的白宇站在那，手里拿着一把长柄黑伞，雨水在脚下成溪。  
白宇便看见朱一龙红着眼睛愣愣地光脚站在面前，在他产生其它情绪之前，又注意到这人裸露在外的皮肤全都红得不正常。他下意识地要伸手去摸他的额头，想起自己手还湿着，在衣服上随手蹭了蹭，再把他推进门。

白宇把灯打开，彻底暴露在光下让朱一龙感到了一丝羞耻，像是黑暗里酝酿的危险感情突然泄露给了对方。可他明明身上还难受着，心却轻了很多。他想，他觉得与其说是白宇对他百般迁就，其实不如说是他自己像是被驯服了一样，甚至到了哪怕只是对方在旁边，就能立刻感到舒服很多的程度。  
白宇沉默着把他推到床上躺下，给他盖上被子，自己去了洗手间擦头发，把湿衣服脱掉换上了酒店的睡袍。他走到床前，和朱一龙一上一下默默无言地对视了几秒，终于弯下腰，把手搭在他的额头上。  
热度没他想得那么严重，只是粉红色铺满了那人的整张脸，还蔓延到了耳朵和脖子，直到被衣服覆盖。白宇其实是知道朱一龙这个毛病的，拍镇魂的时候有时连续几天每天拍十几个小时，大家都很累，他们两个当然也是，只是朱一龙自然不会说出来，有几次白宇在和他待在一起的时候，发现他身上发热，耳朵也泛红，但表情动作都很正常，再三追问下，他才说自己累了的时候容易发低烧，但通常一两个小时就好了。  
白宇刚刚已经用热水把手泡了一下，此时他把手放在朱一龙的额头上，朱一龙觉得挺舒服，就顺势闭上眼睛。那只手停留了一会，又去摸他的脸颊，划过嘴唇，向下抚摸他的喉结，那人立刻睁开眼睛看他，白宇冲他摇了摇头，又拿手把他眼睛盖住，示意他继续闭眼。接着他由掌变为指，勾了下睡衣的领子，然后换上三根手指解开了第一个扣子，轻轻用指尖划了划他的皮肤。  
但他没有继续下去，毕竟朱一龙还难受着。他把那颗扣子重新系好，找出热水壶去煮热水。  
强迫他喝了大半杯水后，白宇把灯关了，去卫生间把身上混着雨水的粘腻汗水洗干净,然后直接披上睡袍出来。他走到朱一龙躺着的那一侧床边盯着那个模糊的轮廓看，他意识到今晚来到这里之后，他们竟然一句话都没说过，白宇想，原来他们还可以像这样相处的。接着他又觉得自己可能是有毛病了，他竟然觉得这人竟然连轮廓都比别人好看一点。  
看了一会儿，躺着的人突然出声，声音闷闷的：“这么黑你看得见吗？”  
白宇一愣，那人又说：“别看了，我箱子里有新的……衣服，自己找去。你敢光着上来我就把你踢下去。”

白宇找了个新的内裤穿上，和他自己喜欢的牌子一样。然后到另一边，上床掀起被子就钻了进去。朱一龙“嘶”了一声，把被子往自己这边拽了拽，白宇咧了下嘴无声地笑，然后跟着被子一起往他身边凑。  
白宇抬手把那人搂住，后背紧贴着自己胸口。他没穿上衣，但朱一龙睡衣睡裤穿得很齐全，屋子里本来温度就高，加上刚洗过澡，很快他便觉得自己额角又开始流汗。  
他也顾不上自己，朱一龙虽然发着烧，但该热还是会热，身体虚弱的时候只会比他还难受。他拿了毛巾帮他擦过了一次汗，现在这么抱在一起，过一会他还要用手帮他擦一下。  
两个人都没说话，也都不知道怎么开口。朱一龙跟他说热就开空调，白宇没吭气，朱一龙就一个肘击推开他，起来找到遥控器打开了空调。  
白宇说我冷，朱一龙说那是因为你光着呢，多穿点就不冷了。  
他重新躺回去，过了这么久，他们已经渐渐能在黑暗中看清对方的模样。他看见白宇的表情带着不赞同，犹豫了一下，抓起他的手放在自己额头上，说：“已经好了。”  
然后他又猛地把手拽开，白宇吓了一跳。朱一龙顿了顿，说：“我还没洗澡。”  
白宇拉住他的胳膊：“你刚退烧洗个屁啊。回来，躺着。”  
白宇拉他，朱一龙站着不动，白宇就坐起来，又抱又推地给他弄上了床。  
空气渐渐凉下来，令人不安的躁动也似乎平静了一些。白宇仍然从后面搂着朱一龙，折腾了半天，他倒是没忘自己是为什么来的，可他实在不忍心破坏现在这么好的气氛。心里有事，小动作就不自觉地多了，怀里的人可能是被弄烦了，忍不住开口问：“你干什么来了？”  
“……就想见你呗。”  
“……”  
“听你难受成那样，还不理我，吓死我了。”  
“你哥哥哥哥的喊得我头疼。”  
“行行行，是我错了哥哥。诶——你省点力气别打我啦。还有呢？ ”  
“还有什么。”朱一龙在心里叹气，还是说不出来啊。  
“你今天怎么了？不对，是你最近怎么了？”白宇加重了“你”字，然后扣住他的肩膀，把他扳过来冲着自己。  
朱一龙毫无防备地被迫转了个身面对对方，白宇眼睛直勾勾地看着他，他有点不自在，但是这种情况下要是闭眼简直像索吻一样，他纠结了半天，最后长长出了口气，干脆往下蹭了蹭，自暴自弃地把脸埋进白宇的胸口。  
白宇没穿衣服，朱一龙这一埋直接贴到了他皮肉上，他光裸的皮肤感觉到了对方的鼻尖和嘴唇，过长的睫毛故意似的在他胸口上扫着，真是要了命了，白宇绝望地想，这下就算他哥愿意说，他都不知道自己还有没有心思听得进去了。  
但他是断然不舍得把人家推开的，只能深呼吸让自己别那么快起反应。  
朱一龙似乎完全没有体察他纠结的心情，还伸手去搂他的腰，手心贴上去的瞬间，白宇觉得自己身上过了一圈电似的，几乎是本能反应，他把自己的手伸到背后抓住朱一龙的手腕，翻身压在他身上。  
朱一龙就勾着他脖子亲上去。

……好吧。  
这下再跟他客气就不是人了，两个人搂在一起一时间亲得难舍难分，白宇顾忌着他身体状况，不敢动作太过，但是蹭了半天衣襟早就被推了上去，朱一龙嫌衣服碍事，两三下给脱了下来。  
白宇呆呆地看着他，这个夜晚没有星星月亮，只有漫天大雨倾泻而下，光线微弱，只有那个人的眼睛在黑夜里亮着，仿佛自己会发光了一样。女孩儿们形容他们喜欢的人的眼睛，总说那里面有星辰大海，有人说朱一龙的沈巍眼睛里却不是星辰大海，而是人世间的七情六欲。他是斩魂使的时候一袭黑袍，沈教授的时候是一身严谨的西装，无论是哪个样子是遗世而独立，令人心生敬畏，不敢接近。唯有一双眼睛太过具有生命力，总是悄然泄露他的感情。而现在，白宇便觉得朱一龙的眼神似乎很熟悉，爱恋的、渴求的、饱含欲望的，只是和沈巍不同，他的眼神里没有压抑和克制，只有属于朱一龙的温柔和包容，以及一点点的放肆和汹涌澎湃的献身的渴望。  
那是充满渴望被占有的欲念的眼神。  
白宇静静地说：“哥哥，他们都说沈巍和赵云澜重逢后的第一眼是‘一眼万年’。”  
朱一龙不懂他突然说这个干什么，但仍然好好接了下去：“我知道啊。”他眨眨眼睛，“怎么了？”  
“那拍的时候，你在想什么呢？”  
朱一龙微微笑起来：“想我是沈巍，你是赵云澜，你是我找了一万年如今失而复得的爱人。”他拍了拍白宇的脸颊，“那个确实是角色的，而不是我看你的眼神。”  
“那——”  
“我对你，从来都不是那样的。”  
朱一龙突然发力，反客为主地骑到白宇身上，他朝着那人错愕的表情一笑，衔着他的嘴唇吻他。  
他没有白宇那么娴熟的吻技，但总归演戏多年，吻技和演技随着经验值的累积都是会一起成长的。但是和男人接吻，除了大学时候跟几个损友喝醉之后伤敌一千自损一千地拿嘴唇互相攻击过一次，白宇是他唯一的真正亲吻过的男人。  
这项技能曾经从陌生到熟悉，经过了漫长的冷却，又被重新回忆起来。  
他在亲吻的间隙呢喃：“小白。”  
白宇搂紧了他，回应着：“哥哥。”  
朱一龙趴在他身上，他说：“我不是沈巍。我很庆幸我不是他。”  
他以一种奇异的缓慢又流畅的语调说着，像是思考了很久，却终究无法确定。  
“这部戏从沈巍找到赵云澜开始，观众自己想象一下他的经历都会觉得很虐，可你说要真的把沈巍一万年的经历都拍出来，就算他长得再好看，也没人愿意看吧？可他自己却是真真切切这么活过来的。”  
“只不过估计他还挺心甘情愿的。对他来说忍受多久的痛苦不重要，唯一重要的事情就只有找到赵云澜，所以永生于他而言是一种救赎。他不会愿意在找到他之前死掉，或者忘记前尘旧事投胎，而找到赵云澜的那天，就算之前忍受了十万二十万年的孤独，估计他也能瞬间忘掉。”  
“我庆幸自己是个凡人，生老病死不过几十年，不用那么孤独地跟自己较劲。而我的人生里还有很多别的东西，家人、朋友、演戏，我是个很普通的人，有着很普通的感情，会逃避会试探会粉饰太平会自作主张，我的感情不成熟也不完美，并且也许永远都没法改变。”  
“——你知道我在说什么吗？”  
白宇轻抚着他的脸，指尖有些颤抖：“你刚才说了太多次赵云澜了。”他的声音很轻很轻，像是蛊惑又像是恳求，“现在，你该叫我的名字了。”  
朱一龙用耳语的声音重复着刚才的称呼：“……小白。”

“哥哥。”他把吻印在他的额头：“我也爱你。”

 

朱一龙感觉他的身体在缓缓下沉，好像在潜水一样，只是水温微热，明明被柔软的床单托住了，但他仍然觉得自己在陷落。他被持续不断地吻着，轻轻地吻着他紧闭的眼睛，用了点力撕咬他的嘴唇，将他的耳垂半含着舔舐，直到那里彻底染上红色。白宇用会在皮肤上留下痕迹的方式吸吮着他的喉结，看着它因为对方不自觉的吞咽而起伏。  
白宇曾经调侃过他，说他虽然总是看上去挺高冷的样子，但让干点什么他都干，而且别人在他旁边做点什么他都没法老实看着，总想上前去帮忙。结果跟他在床上的时候也是这样，有了一次妥协之后就没怎么再认真地拒绝过，所以白宇才从来没敢为难他，就是怕他勉强自己也要配合他。  
朱一龙纵容白宇惯了，亲热的时候也是对方主动的时候多，他刚才好不容易强势了片刻，觉得还是现在这样配合对方更习惯。可他心底知道今晚大概会发生什么，白宇像以往那样温柔地安抚了他很久，但他就是没办法放松下来，全身的肌肉都处于一触即发的状态，搭在对方腰上的手也忘了动作。  
白宇无奈：“朱老师，你不要一幅钢铁直男为了救自己的兄弟被迫和黑道老大发生关系的样子好不好……我都怕你打我。”说完猝不及防地在他乳头上捏了一下。  
朱一龙猛地吸了口气，眼角陡然带了点水光，却还是习惯性呛声：“你快点，不然我真打你了。”  
“我这不是怕你一会受不住嘛。”  
朱一龙干脆闭上眼睛头歪向一边不理他，白宇看着他摇了摇头无奈地笑，接着到一边窸窸窣窣地不知道干了什么，过了一会，朱一龙整个人被他拉起来翻了个身，然后摆成了个跪趴的姿势。  
他刚要表示反对，一个带着凉意的光滑的东西遮住了他的眼睛，然后动作轻柔地收紧系住。一声脆响，有光从缝隙里透进来，他知道白宇把床头灯打开了。  
朱一龙一时间没有任何动作，也不说话，沉默了一会，他说：“别。”  
白宇沿着他的腰线抚上来，灼热的胸口贴着他光凉的背，他叼着他的耳朵说：“没事的。”

之后两个人都安静下来，开拓的过程不太顺利，朱一龙咬着嘴唇，白宇就把一只手伸过去让他咬自己。他们不说话，就用体温、触感、汗水和喘息交流，用低沉的喉音宣告欲望，用急促的、脆弱的轻喘来阐述屈从和渴求。被白宇从后面进入的时候，疼痛让他一时间失去了所有声音和呼吸，他抬起了头，脊背弯曲成上弦月的样子。白宇忍耐着喊：“哥……”他摇摇头，不知道是别动还是没关系，缓慢地喘气了几次，终于沉下肩膀把脸埋进床单里。  
“来。”他用几不可闻的声音说。

因为出了一层薄汗的缘故，在暖光下，身下的人的脊背泛着柔和的水光，随着身体的起伏波光粼粼地摇晃。朱一龙看不见，只感觉全身都控制不住地发热，他知道自己身上大约是全红了，但他没有余力为被自己小两岁的人操红了这件事羞耻，他感觉到自己的身体被由内而外地劈开，像是在接受某种刑罚，而施刑的人伏在他身上，沙哑低沉地喘息，一只手用力掐着他的腰，一只手伸到他胸前交替揉搓着那两点。  
白宇克制了一会，到底是忍不住加快了动作，两具肉体碰撞在一起发出声响，而朱一龙仍然一言不发，但白宇看出他在发抖，除了被贯穿的剧烈的动作之外，他的身体在细微地颤抖着，像是绽放到极致而被雨露压弯的即将凋零的花。  
他心里几乎同时涌起了怜惜和施虐欲，两种截然相反的感情不断攀升，最终是后者占了上风。他放开了蹂躏多时的乳头，转而握住了那人的下体用力而有技巧地上下撸动起来。原本半勃的那里因为突然的刺激而迅速胀大，他终于没忍住，低哑地叫了出来。  
白宇收敛了一下进出的动作，更专注于手上的服务。带着点命令的意味说：“接着叫啊，哥。”可他知道对方不会这么听话，于是他拉起朱一龙的一只手放到他的嘴边，让他去舔自己的手指，然后引导着对方用他被舔得湿漉漉的手指握住那根，再把自己的手包上去跟他一起撸动。液体蒸发带来的凉意让朱一龙颤抖得更厉害，而他又无法挣脱白宇的手，只能被迫给自己撸管。  
身后还插着别人的东西，疼痛让他没法集中这边的注意力，能硬起来几乎纯靠生理上的刺激，他自己的欲望就这么不高不低地被吊在那，白宇还埋在他的身体里，朱一龙难受得头晕目眩，他一边想要更多刺激来解脱，一边又因为胀痛想让那人退出去，他觉得自己也是被弄得头脑不清楚了，恍然半天只是断断续续地说出一句“我想……看看你”。  
白宇抽出来，解开领带扶着他躺下，领带上面竟然有些湿意，他不知道朱一龙算不算天赋异禀，从来没见过有人情绪一上来眼睛就能红艳成这样，他这会浸着水的眼睛看过来，一眼就把白宇看得内疚不已，连忙用指尖擦了擦眼角的泪花，朱一龙抓住他的手，放在嘴边乖顺地吻了一下，接着把手伸下去扶着白宇的性器，将自己的一条腿搭在他的背上。他直视着上方那个人的眼睛，冲他笑了一下。  
白宇拉着他的腿顶了进去，消弭了最后一点距离。

他们终于又一次，在对方的怀抱里迎来了黎明。

 

朱一龙的公司解散他团队的事情在网上闹得沸沸扬扬的时候，白宇没和他在一起。虽然他很快从网上看到了消息，但对方却一直都没联系他。过了许久只有匆忙的一条消息：别做任何表态。  
白宇知道他自己能解决好，但他却不能不担心。  
他想了想，打开微博，发了两个emoji上去。一个推眼镜，和一个麒麟臂。

朱一龙第二天才给他打过来电话，劈头盖脸就是一句：“你知道你这种行为会被解读成什么么？”  
“……总之他们不会真的猜到我已经把你睡了。”  
“会有人说恶意卖腐的。”  
“还有一类人群会认为是无法抑制的真情流露，并当作惊天大糖吃上一百年。”白宇说，觉得自己颇有心得。  
“既然他们没人猜得出，你不如再送点真相给他们。”  
白宇没说话，朱一龙就慌了：“你别真的发啊！”

那边还是不吭声，久得朱一龙几乎要战战兢兢打开微博去看了，白宇突然说：“哥，你上次说，你是个很普通的人，有很普通的感情。还记得吗？”  
朱一龙想了想，点点头。又想起对方看不见，就补上一句：“嗯。”  
白宇的声音很低，倒真的有点弟弟和哥哥撒娇的意味：“那是因为我们遇见了。因为我在这，而我不会离开，所以你不必忍耐，不必伟大。”  
“……嗯。”  
“几十年也很长了，可以慢慢来，一切的事情，都可以慢慢来。好吗？”

“好啊。”


End file.
